Forbidden Ground
by Sand Lily
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts: The atmosphere is tense, there has been a quiet beginning..but due to the past events Remus Lupin has been reinstated as Defence Against the Dark Art's professor, much to the student's delight. Especialy one. Wynter Darkholme.
1. Seen through Unexpected Eyes

****

*~* Forbidden Ground *~*

Pairings: Remus Lupin/OC – Wynter Darkholme

****

Rating: For the moment, PG.

****

Category: Romance/Angst/Drama

****

Chapter: 1/??

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Wynter Darkholme, everything else belongs to the great J.K.Rowling.

****

Seen Through Unexpected Eyes

"That's all class. Could you please, for Monday, read chapter seventeen on the unforgivable curses" Professor Lupin said with a smile as the class packed away their books and filtered out the door towards the great hall for lunch. 

After resigning two years previously, Professor Remus Lupin had returned to his position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher thanks to Dumbeldore. This was much to the student's delight as Lupin was their favorite of the previous four teachers they had endured for the subject. The revelation that Lupin was indeed a werewolf had aroused fear and hostility among parents, but taking in the current circumstances of Lord Voldermort's return, Lupin's excellent teaching of the Defense Against Dark Arts was vital and the fact he was a werewolf was merely forgotten about. The parents didn't utter a word of complaint against Dumbeldore after he reinstated Remus.

"Wynter, could I speak to you a moment please?" Lupin rose from his seat and stood in-front of his desk, shabby robes in full view. The girl in question turned from her conversation with Harry and told him she'd meet him in the great hall for lunch. 

Wynter Darkholme. Half blood, wizard father. Some would describe her as attractive, possessing long ebony hair, small bright emerald eyes and a dainty frame. Studious and intelligent she was, exceeding in the majority of her classes- although not quite up there with Hermione. She never did have many friends throughout her years at Hogwarts. Only finding true fellowship with Harry, Ron and Hermione. This never bothered her much though. Wynter valued her time alone. A year older than everyone else she was, she had missed an entire year from school due to an unfortunate jinx, which went wrong, forcing her to be bed bound for many a month. Wynter from then on had always felt like an outsider, but as she got older the age difference was of little importance.

Re-adjusting her bag absentmindedly, Wynter walked towards Lupin with a delicate smile. Stopping before him as the last pupil left the class for lunch. She was greeted with a warm smile, brightening his small gray eyes. 

"Sorry to keep you back from lunch, Wynter, I just wanted to give you that book you showed great interest in" Lupin turned to face his desk and lifted a large, purple, leather covered book entitled "Light Banishing The Dark".

He turned back to face Wynter, who was now positively beaming -much to Lupin's pleasure…Her smile was divine… 

"P-professor!" Wynter stumbled on her words, clumsily taking the violet book from Remus into her slender hands. "Why-are you-giving me this, Professor?" She asked whilst tracing the exquisite silver lettering with a slender finger. Emerald eyes removed their ardent gaze on her new possession and returned to Professor Lupin…His eyes twinkled in seeing the younger ones reaction to his gift – exactly as he hoped. Wynter was one of Lupin's favorite students, she was always so enthusiastic and showed great interest in his lessons. Also not to mention she was beautiful…And those eyes, so full of spirit…

"Professor?" 

__

Remus, get a hold of yourself. Lupin, for a moment, had lost himself in her eyes. Quickly he regained his composure and softly spoke his reply.

"I remembered how much you loved the book on the counter curses and the ways of the Auror's against the dark arts. I just happened to find my old copy from my younger years and seeing as I know that book inside out I thought you may find more use for it than me…" 

"I-I don't know what to say, Professor… I suppose thank you is a start" Another smile graced her lips as she clutched the vibrant purple book close to her body.

"You're very welcome Wynter. And you may call me Remus…" The professor added a light smirk to his words in hope his declaration of allowed familiarity with Wynter seemed lighthearted. Just as much for his sake as for Wynter's own. 

A flush of red threatened to discolor Wynter's pale cheeks as Lupin allowed her to address him on first name basis.

"Thank you once again" She momentarily paused before addressing him "Remus" 

__

Yeah right Wynter. You're his student. He's yourRe-er, professor…

"You better head off for lunch now. Sorry to keep you waiting" Lupin diverted his gaze and stood away from his desk, turning to pick up a forgotten quill. Anything to keep his eyes elsewhere.

"Yeah, I should. And it's not a problem, it was worth it. See you tomorrow, Remus" 

"See you later, Wynter"

Before the young woman's departure, both shared a tender gaze…Halting each ones movements for a moment… 

"Thank you…" Her parting words were barely audible…spoken on a threshold whisper.

__

Careful where you tread, Remus…


	2. I am always there for you'

****

Disclaimer: I own no characters or anything apart from Wynter and the Faryloo! I made it up! :P

****

'I Am Always There For You'

Lunch was highly entertaining that day, much due to the selection of 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' that Fred and George had sent Ron. Wynter had just entered the great hall and sat herself next to Harry at the Gryffindor table when Ron let go a Faryloo (a small sparkling fairy that when fluttering around you being delicate suddenly bursts into a million pieces of glittering confetti)

"Oh really, Ron! Do you have to let those go during lunch. I didn't ask for chicken salad with confetti on the side" Scowled Hermione, removing tiny fragments of the exploded Faryloo from her salad. 

Ron simply chose to ignore Hermione, drawing his attention to Wynter who had now tucked eagerly into her lunch, setting her new book beside her on the table. 

"Afternoon, Wynter!" Exclaimed Ron whilst setting a last Faryloo free. "What was Lupin wanting then?"

Finishing off a mouthful of her lunch, Wynter motioned to the violet book that lay beside her goblet. 

"He wanted to give me this" She set her fork and knife down and lifted the book, opening it expecting to find the introductory page but instead found a sheet of parchment addressed to her. It was clearly Remus' writing, messy with very elaborate curves. In mild surprise, Wynter hastily slammed the book back shut in hope that others would not be able to glance upon the letter's content – unsure herself about the subject of the letter. Hermione and Harry though had both seemed to notice, but didn't mention on account of Wynter's actions. 

"Oh yeah, I remember you reading that book and not being able to tear your eyes away from it" Harry broke the short, uncomfortable silence. "You're turning out like Hermione!" 

Hermione scoffed disapprovingly, returning to finish off her salad. Ron suppressed a laugh by quickly downing the remaining contents of his goblet.

"Yeah, maybe I am" An amused smile spread across the young Wynter's face.

Lunch passed without any further disruption from Ron's rapidly de-pleating stock of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Much to Hermione's delight. 

All throughout lunch, Wynter was itching to read the letter, which Lupin had left for her. But didn't particularly wish to have company – especially that of the ever-inquisitive Ron. 

Wynter continued her desire to read the letter during double History of Magic. She wasn't alone in her wish to be doing something else either.

History of magic eventually ended, leaving them free for the weekend. Hogsmeade weekend. 

Conversation of where everyone was going and what they were buying was already in full swing throughout the Gryffindor common room. 

But Wynter was not part of any of the Hogsmeade conversations; she had decided this weekend to stay at Hogwarts. The novelty had slightly worn off for her but mainly she had the largest amount of homework imaginable. As did Ron and Harry (Hermione had of course finished hers days ago) but they had disillusioned themselves into thinking they could easily muster up three essays, two rolls of parchment each in the few hours that Sunday held. 

The common room's occupants slowly dispersed to their beds as the day drew to a close. Finding it was only herself, Ron and Harry left in the common room (Hermione had left early, complaining of a throbbing headache 'obviously' brought on by Ron's continuous demonstration of his brothers' products) Wynter found the perfect opportunity to read her letter from Lupin… Ron and Harry were arguing avidly about the latest Quidditch teams so Wynter slipped silently to a large burgundy seat beside the window and settled down with the leather bound book and the letter in question.

Wynter felt a slight wave of anticipation flush over her as delicate fingers pried the parchment from the book. Gripping the letter with moist fingertips, she began to read…

__

Wynter,

I thought I'd write a letter for you to accompany my gift .I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did. It's very informative and contains everything –and more- that you will need for next years N.E.W.T.'s. I am completely confident in your wonderful progress in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I am expecting your grade to be nothing less that Outstanding! But if you do ever have any trouble-with D.A.D.A or anything else- you know I am always there for you... Apart from when it is the full moon of course! And you don't have to worry about that for another month now, I'm still feeling rather slightly unwell from the other night. But much thanks to the Wolfsbane potion, it is nowhere near as worse as how I used to feel. Oh look at me, I'm rambling! Well, I better leave you to it and not bore you with my trivial ramblings. 

Happy reading, and take care, Wynter…

-Remus

'I am always there for you…' Gleaming eyes returned to that line, lingering, re-reading… No, he couldn't possibly mean it like that, mused Wynter inwardly. How could he? Remus was her Professor, a werewolf of all things and not to forget he was almost twenty years her senior… But what reason was explanation for his perilous cross from teacher to more? 

Shaking her head slightly, Wynter dismissed her absurd notion, deciding to ponder no more about what was obviously her imagination working overtime. It was late, she was tired, wild ideas entered one's head under said conditions. 

"Wonderful progress? Nothing less than Outstanding! Hmph" 

Wynter leapt from her seat, reaching to seize her wand before realizing Ron and Harry had crept behind her seat and were reading the letter from over her shoulder.

"Ron! Could you please not read my private things!" Hissed Wynter, rolling up the parchment and placing it back into her bag along with the book. 

"Well you should keep it more private then and not in full view to us!" Ron protested vigorous as ever. 

"I think I agree with Ron, Wynter. It's just too tempting!" 

No matter what Harry said, or how hard he tried to hide it you could always sense his sorrow through his words…You could clearly see it in his eyes. They no longer held their stunning emerald hue, but were awash with a morose gray…

Wynter paused as she met Harry's eyes, silently pitying him before giving her best scowl in reply to his comment of support for Ron. 

"Hmph. I certainly don't appreciate it, and I hope you don't disclose the contents of this letter to the whole of Gryffindor! Or even the fact that it exists, Ron" Wynter turned her head sharply towards the red hared boy, finding he was only half listening – too intent on making himself comfortable in the burgundy chair.

"Don't worry Wynter, we, well I wont" Harry's words were half disguised by a hearty yawn, signaling his proposed departure for bed.

"Why'd you want to keep it so secret anyway? It's only old Lupin, everyone knows we're friends with him" Questioned Ron, reluctantly standing up from the burgundy chair. 

Of course, it was no secret that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Wynter were more friendly with Lupin than most of the other students at Hogwarts (Wynter, out of the four knew him less than the others. She only visited twelve Grimmauld Place to see her sister who was part of the Order, unlike the others who lived there during the holidays) but she still didn't feel comfortable with others finding out the attention Lupin was paying her – especially when the others consisted of people such as Malfoy… 

"Because I don't want any more unwanted attention directed towards Remus, he's been through enough already…" Never letting her eyes falter their gaze on Ron, Wynter let her words leave on a gentle lull.

"Fair point I suppose, especially with jerks around like Malfoy. He'd have a field day" Ron found himself yawning in addition to Harry's. Deciding they should get at least a few hours sleep before their trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Harry and Ron departed Wynter's company and headed for their dorm.

"Good night, Harry, Ron. Have a good day tomorrow" Called Wynter after their good-byes. 

She too thought it best to get a decent nights sleep before tackling her six parchments worth of homework tomorrow… Bag in tow, she began to ascend the winding staircase, eventually reaching the grand sleeping quarters for the sixth years. 

Wynter withdrew the 'Light Banishing The Dark' book Professor Lupin had given her that evening, placing it on her four poster bed before setting the bag on the floor. After changing into her nightshirt, Wynter crept silently onto her bed, drawing the curtains around her.

Finding she was still wide-awake and had no notion of going to sleep, Wynter drew the violet book from the end of her bed. Mouth forming a gentle smile as fingers once again traced the refined lettering.

"Lumos" She muttered under her breath causing her wand to create a gleaming light to aid with her reading. And upon acquiring her desired position on the bed, Wynter began to busy herself in the animated displays of counter jinxes and detailed accounts of Auror's past and present well into the early hours of Saturday morning…

][ This chapter was really boring, sorry! Lol But I wanted to get some more interaction with Harry, Hermione and Ron. And a little bit of Wynter's thoughts and feelings too. ^.^! Chapter 3 is coming soon!! R&R much loved and appreciated, thanks ][


	3. Two Sides of The Same Coin

****

Thank you everyone for your great reviews, you have pushed me to keep going! Also, sorry for the long time in updating, heh. My bad! I've been so busy .! Well, I think this chapter is kinda..equally as dull! XP I'll let you all decide, enjoy!

Chapter: 3/??

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Wynter Darkholme. Everything else belongs to the great J. K. Rowling!

****

Two Sides Of The Same Coin

"Wynter? Wake up Wynter!" A familiar, perky voice rang through young Wynter's delicate ears.

"Wha…?" 

Unfurling her limbs from their fetal position she idly sat up on her bed, prying heavy lids open to peer at her unwelcome visitor.

"Morning Wynter. I just thought I'd wake you to say we're off to Hogsmeade now and ask if there is anything you'd like us to get you while we're there?" 

It was Hermione. Bright, spirited and all too damn happy for the morning… Bringing a limp hand to fight disheveled locks, Wynter nodded to Hermione and attempted a spoken response.

"Anything from, uh, Honeydukes or whatever. You know what I like, Hermione. Thanks" 

"Not a problem Wynter. See you later!" Hermione waved her goodbye and retreated with Parvati from the dorm. 

Taking a moment to comprehend her surroundings, Wynter rose from her bed; realizing she was the only occupant of the dorm.

"Great. Alone once more" Still fatigued from her late night reading the unkempt Wynter traipsed to the showers. Emerging fully clothed thirty minutes later and picking up her colossal pile of books along with parchment and quill, Wynter proceeded downstairs to the common room to begin her pile of homework. 

A low groan escaped her lips upon seeing the common room this Saturday morning… Of course. The first and second years were not allowed to visit Hogsmeade. So the room was flooded with boisterous and highly irritating youngsters – the occasional elder student was present, obviously the novelty had worn off too for them.

"Library it is then…" Fighting past a group of high-spirited girls, Wynter stepped through the Gryffindor entrance closing the portrait behind her with an exaggerated sigh. She reinforced her grip on the books she held and advanced down the dim corridor, lit only by a few humble candles. Rain pounded hard onto the elaborate castle windows, causing an unwelcome decline in temperature this morn. A decline in her mood was also evident…Not the one of her best beginnings to a day.

After a fairly extensive walk through the vacant corridors, stairways and landings Wynter finally reached the library. A slight smile of relief appeared on the young girl's face upon seeing that no other occupied the library. Silence to labor through a freight of homework.

Finding a solitary table at the rear of the library Wynter settled down. Books were spread and parchments unrolled… 

"Right. Transfiguration first" A royal blue textbook entitled "Advanced Transfiguration" emerged from the mound before her. 

"Okay, what's it about?" Wynter ceased her page turning for a brief moment to read the instructions for her essay-

'Write about the complications arising when learning to be an Animagi'

Quill in hand, poised over parchment, Wynter set her thoughts in gear. Animagi… Sirius… He was an Animagi, mused Wynter inwardly finding her thoughts rapidly changing course. 

He was also Harry's godfather, the closest thing he had to a 'real' family. The Dursley's certainly didn't fall even close to that category. But now, he's gone…gone forever. Not only was he Harry's godfather and close friend, he was Remus' devout friend since the age of eleven. Losing Sirius dealt a major blow to both young Harry and Lupin. And she could see why – Sirius was the dutiful friend and loving godfather through and through. Wynter had known him only a short space of time, but the stories Remus and himself told them during the summer made her feel as though she had known him forever. Tales of the young Marauders and their escapades along with frightening accounts of Sirius' years spent in Azkaban. Wynter's respect for the enigmatic Sirius grew by the day. He was like an elder brother – and just as moody.Being one of the youngest adults at Grimmauld Place, all the children felt closer to him –and Remus. Wynter noticed how her sided with the younger occupants more – instantly gaining their up-most adoration. Maybe he was trying to find his lost youth once more? Due to being in Azkaban from the age of twenty, he had lost out on fun, happiness and life…And on knowing this, she was always so amazed by his strength. Even having survived twelve years in prison for something he did not do… _And_ Losing three of his closest friends in the one night - one to death; one through betrayal; and one through their unknown misconceptions. Sirius was still here, very much alive…and this new found vivacity and smile was brought by the revival of a cherished friendship; gaining of new and being united once more with his godson, Harry. But as swiftly as Sirius had recaptured his youth once more it was cruelly taken from his grasp. Along with everyone and everything he most dearly beloved. He died. 

Summer was a grave occasion. The mood throughout twelve Grimmauld Place was continually cast in the shadow of Sirius' death… Harry even wished for there to be no large celebration for his birthday (Harry had decided to return to Grimmauld Place early that summer along with Wynter and Hermione). Tears were shed throughout, Harry crying during many a night…She could hear his muffled whimpers, and see his silent fits of grief… One evening held fast in her memory though…

It was one night where Wynter found herself unable to settle to sleep. Taking the opportunity for a midnight stroll around Grimmauld Place, she was diverted to one particular room… A resounding crash brought her attention to the floor above where the adults and visitors slept. Stepping lightly up the winding staircase she reached the scene of the crash, finding it was Sirius' bedroom. A dim light was streaming through the door left slightly ajar and loud sobs emitting from within. She cautiously proceeded forward to the open door, daring to glance inside and identify its occupant… Wynter couldn't see anyone from the angle she stood at, guessing they must be hidden from view. She motioned to step inside but abruptly halted her movements. Belongings consisting of table lamps and tattered books fell with a second, equally resonant crash. Distraught sobs came from inside again… Wynter felt herself that she was going to break down in heartbroken cries upon hearing what was said next…Fully understanding who was inside…

"I love you Sirius…"

Harry. It must have been… Wynter knew of how much love Harry had for his godfather – the closest thing to family he had. Classing him his number one. Admired him in everything he did… Deciding it best to let the young Harry grieve, Wynter made back for her room.

A gentle sight escaped the young girl's lips upon recalling the memory… If only Harry could open up, talk to them. He wouldn't need to hurt alone… Realizing it futile to continue with her Animagi essay right now, Wynter turned her attention to Defense Against the Dark Arts, a gentle smile finding her sheen lips; this essay would be a complete breeze. 

"Okay… Patronus –"

"Are your protectors. Only able to be summoned by concentrating on your most happiest of memories. They are conjured by the incantation Expecto Patronum"

Wynter's heart skipped a beat upon being cut off mid sentence by a familiar, courteous voice. Lifting eyes in the direction of the voice, she found herself gazing upon Remus… Hands loosely tucked inside the pockets of his worn robes. Worn they may be, but his stance was as though he wore them with pride. A twinkle was present in his gray teal eyes, accompanied by a genuine smile. 

"Morning Wynter" 

Spirits were instantly lifted upon the arrival of her Professor; this was certainly a welcome wakeup call. 

"Morning Professor. What are you doing here at this early hour?" Inquired the younger of the two.

"I can't sleep past seven am. It's part of the trials and tribulations of being a werewolf. We're early risers" Remus had pulled up a chair and sat opposite his student, resting clasped hands before him on the table.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking why you're here? Especially on a Hogsmeade morning. I thought you would have been going?" 

Placing down her previously poised quill, Wynter transferred her attention to the one before her; noticing how serene he was whenever he was in her vicinity. His warm gaze was fixed upon her, analyzing, awaiting a response.

"Too much homework really. I want to get it out of the way. I mean, three essays, two rolls of parchment each!" Declared Wynter with an avid wave in the direction of her studies. Lupin leant further onto the table, an airy laugh escaping past hispale lips.

"Well seeing as I have added to this immense amount of homework, I do apologize for putting a damper on your weekend Wynter. I of course, still being a marauder at heart would prefer for my students to spend their weekends doing anything but school work. But" Loosening his hands free he trailed nimble fingers through chestnut locks, tinged with premature silver hairs- another mark of the werewolf within. "In saying that, I must seem like an appalling teacher! Encouraging my students to neglect their studies, indeed" 

Gentle smiles were exchanged, along with buoyant laughter from both parties.

"Maybe in the eyes of adults, but throughout us students you're seen as a blessing, Remus" 

She could have sworn the elder one before her had discolored his cheeks with a pale hint of blush upon registering what she had said. And her suspicions were indeed confirmed as the alluring dance of the candle before them graced his young face. 

"Thank you, Wynter… It's great to hear that from- from you…" 

"You're welcome professor" Spoke Wynter, finding her eyes tracing the contours of his elegant face.

"I told you already, Wynter. It's Remus" In reinforcing his desired familiarity with the young Wynter, Lupin hoped he was not beginning to scare her away…But in seeing that divine smile spread across her face once again he didn't feel the need to back down. "Say Wynter, do you want to come back to my office and I can go through the finer points of you patronus essay over a spot of tea? If anything I'll be some company for you" In waiting for her reply, Remus, unaware, held his breath for a moment.

"I'd love to" She was slightly taken aback at his invitation for tea. Never before had he requested her company so out of the blue.

"Great! Now, let me help you take your things back" Each gathering a handful of Wynter's studies they headed for the library's exit. Still as vacant as it was when she had arrived.

Frivolous chatter was exchanged between the two during their journey towards Lupin's office, neither really knew what to say… Questioning looks were sent in their direction from the odd student passing by, but most merely disregarded their presence. They reached Remus' office after a fairly lengthy walk through the many corridors and stairways of Hogwarts castle. Wynter stepped through the door held open by the chivalrous professor, his other arm retaining their grip on her texts. 

"Take a seat" Remus lay down the younger ones books and tapped the kettle sitting on the desk with his wand. It whistled instantly, sending hot steam shooting from the spout. "Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk, one sugar thanks" Emerald eyes observed her professors office, taking in how he lacked in the belongings area. Shelves were almost bare, except for his teaching books and a few empty tanks to keep such dark creatures as Grindylows. The desk before her told much the same story, except strewn across it were discarded and half-written rolls of parchment. Then something caught her eye… Sat amongst the clutter on the desk, held inside an ornate frame was a photograph of Sirius and Remus… It had been taken it seemed, in Grimmauld place. Sirius was embracing the elder from behind, arms draped over Lupin's shoulders, sleek midnight tresses flowing free around his gracious features. Joyous smiles were present on both, which soon turned to gleeful laughter upon an attack of the tickles from Sirius to his friend still tight in their embrace. Wynter watched the scene with interest, finding that looking upon the face of Sirius once more brought forward a wave of sorrow…Seeing how close Lupin and Sirius were, Wynter was surprised at how well he had coped with the death of his friend. His strength must rival no other… 

Hearing the shuffle of chair legs and the clatter of cups, she assumed her professor had joined her, bearing their warm tea. 

"Right then, shall we go over the essay just now?" Lupin's voice was joyful and bright, he seemed very spirited this morn. Taking a sip of his tea he awaited Wynter's reply. She found his words hadn't fully registered- her thoughts were still fixated on Sirius, eyes though were caught in a warm gaze with Lupin's. Seizing the chance now they were alone and able to talk freely, Wynter found the courage she had been looking for to finally question Remus…

"D-do you miss him?" 

Lupin's smile faded in sudden realization of whom young Wynter was questioning about. Once twinkling amber eyes lost their glint…

"If you mean Sirius, of course I do. He was my dearest friend for many, many a year" Whatever mirth, which laced the young professor's voice, was gone. It was replaced by a gentle whisper. Words spoken with what could only be described as pain… He didn't look Wynter in the eye no more, except rested his sullen gaze on the table before him. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air around them. Wynter felt impelled to simply reach forward and draw the anguished Professor before her into a comforting, tender embrace. But upon hesitation, her nerve dwindled and instead she inched a small hand towards the one before her…Daring to hold his strong, talon hands warmly…

"Why do you ask?" There was an air of hostility in his words, which cautioned Wynter to withdraw her hand, returning it to her lap. 

"I-I just- it's just, I haven't seen you ever cry, or grieve over him…And I just wanted to let you know that-"

"Your concern is appreciated Wynter, but I'm fine. Just because I'm not sitting here everyday crying over him does not mean I don't care" Remus was now once more gazing at his student, eyes stern, voice following suit.

"I didn't mean it like that Remus, I wa-" Her eyes grew large, pleading for him to listen- but to no avail.

"I already told you Wynter, I'm fine. Now, can we please leave it." Fingers met in a renewed grasp as he leant forward on his elbows. His words were still void of anything but hostility…

"No Remus, I want you to listen to me! I want to help and comfort you…I know how you feel, I cared for him too…" She dropped her voice to a threshold whisper, hoping her gentle tones would bring the professor round. 

"You know how I feel? Do you really?" Lupin challenged Wynter, demoting his gaze to a hard stare.

"Of course I do" Slightly taken aback by Remus' sudden change in demeanor, Wynter momentarily paused before she spoke. Searching his cold eyes for an answer to the change.

"No you don't, Wynter. You don't have a clue. Now, if you wish to continue trying to 'help' me I ask that you leave" His voice now dangerously rising, approaching a dull rage. Wynter was startled and she felt intimidated by her Professor. His usual gentle, amber eyes were tinged with a fearful anger…

She had to leave.

"Very well… That's the last time I offer you any sympathy, Professor. You're not worthy of it anyway" She still spoke in a hushed whisper, trembling as she spoke…

"I said, LEAVE!" As sharply as Remus had voiced his resounding order, he stood from his seat sending the chair flying backward to the floor below. Hands slammed to his desk, making Wynter jump once again in alarm. And with that she turned on her heel, trembling almost violently with fear and left, leaving behind an angered, unstable Remus.


	4. One Plus One Equals Three

**Ahhh! My biggest, sincerest, kindest apologies to the almost year long update XD **

**I hope some people still read this and that it's not really awful ;;**

**Well, yes,  this chapter is quite long… and err… hehe, well you'll see. lol**

**Chapter: **4/??

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Wynter Darkholme. All the other characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

One One = Three

Sunday morning crept through the tall, office windows, illuminating the Professor as he lay forth onto his desk, sleeping. Warm rays danced across his serene face and off a small photograph held loosely in his hand. Both occupants of the small picture embracing each other fondly…smiling broadly at Lupin, still deep in slumber.

The room around him lay unkempt– discarded pieces of parchment scattered on the floor, ink speckling the stone floor along with shards of broken glass and a large olive book sat precariously over the edge of the desk. To look at Remus as he stirred in his rest, you would expect his surroundings to be nothing more as was before him. He too shared the dishevelled condition of his room, silver tinged locks askew, dark circles lay under his eyes and his worn, day robes still hung lose on his lean frame.

His gentle stirring ceased as he finally came to. Amber eyes contemplated his untidy surroundings, resulting in a weary sigh. Recollections of yesterday flooded his morning thoughts as his eyes lay upon the photograph he still held. Wishing no more to dwell on what had happened, gently he placed the picture, face down before him. Drowsy eyes then focused upon the parchment sitting before him on the desk, bearing the words 'Dear Wynter'. Lupin halted his sluggish movements and stared at the words…another weary sigh escaping his pale lips. His sullen gaze withdrew for a moment and found an intact bottle of ink. With ease he opened it and picked up his tattered quill. Remus pondered over the bare parchment for a moment, fingers tracing existing words, before he brought his quill to paper and began to write…

Wynter, Harry, Ron and Hermione did not see the next day until the early hours of the afternoon. They had stayed up the previous night indulging in the sugary delights brought back from Honeydukes along with finishing their mound of homework.

 Due to the day's earlier events, Wynter was very subdued that evening, arousing mild concern from Hermione, but she just brushed it off giving her excuse being the amount of homework to tackle. Hermione seemed to adhere to her excuse and began a long-winded speech on how to tackle the stresses and strains of schoolwork, her number one rule being do the work as you get it. Wynter couldn't remember the rest – she had stopped listening by then.

The remainder of their short day was spent in the common room, relaxing and finishing off the remains of the previous eve's candy feast. Saturday morning still played on Wynter's mind that day… What wrong could she of committed so terribly that made Remus react in such a manner? All she did was try to help him, try to let him open up to her. Much the same as she was trying to attain with young Harry – and mildly achieving. But, Remus had been so…angry with her. She could see the rage gleam in his usually kind eyes…Never had she witnessed him in such a blind fury… It was frightening.

Over the past few weeks, they had steadily grown closer. Gaining each other's trust, finding solace in one another's company. But now, after yesterday, everything they had attained over time now meant nothing to Remus it seemed. He had simply seen her as an intrusive, foolish little student.

"Is that all he really sees me as?" Wynter questioned herself early that Sunday night as she carefully put away her letter from Remus, tracing his signature lightly with her finger… "Is that all…?"

"What we got next?" Snapped Ron, whilst emerging from another disastrous Potions lesson. Snape had once again thought it highly amusing to sneer at the Weasley's incompetence at potions, and well, everything for that matter. The young Weasley had conjured up something that didn't even barely resemble a Shrinking Potion and of course, Snape didn't miss his chance.

"Double Defence Against The Dark Arts" Harry mumbled, also fighting back contained rage brought on by the infamous Snape. He had also found time in his humiliation of Ron to get a quick scorn at Harry. Snape had no limit to his talents…

"Bloody brilliant! I can vent some of my hatred, and plans of revenge with Lupin!" A wry smile crept upon the young red head as he exchanged a glance with Harry. Wynter, their whole journey to D.A.D.A., kept silent…growing slightly apprehensive as they neared Professor Lupin's class…

"Oh honestly, start acting your age you two"

Upon reaching their class, Wynter slowed down her movements, almost grinding to a halt. It was as though she was preparing herself for the incoming onslaught she was convinced she was going to receive. Hands gripped tighter around her studies and head was lifted high before she advanced into Lupin's class. Not once did she dare make eye contact with Remus as she walked past his desk…fearing she may once again see that frightening glint in his eyes. Harry, upon being greeted warmly by Lupin noticed his animosity towards Wynter. He exchanged questioning looks with Ron who had also noticed this and was watching Wynter with a wash of confusion. But before he could question her, Lupin called to the class to take their seats. Harry swiftly took the one beside Wynter, smiling fondly towards her – she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Afternoon Class" The usual spark and buoyancy which laced the Professor's voice had dwindled it seemed; instead he talked with a low, almost dull tone. The majority of the class didn't pick up on his change – only assuming it was lunar time once more; instead they chorused back an afternoon welcome.

"Right, I am hoping you all read chapter seventeen for today" Lupin leant back against the front of his desk, arms folded loosely before his chest "Because I am going to ask you all a few questions"

A few groans were heard throughout the students upon hearing this riveting news…

"Now, now class. It won't be too hard – unless you haven't read your stuff. Okay, could anyone tell me the lasting effects of having the imperius curse upon them for a long duration?" Lupin watched as a small majority of hands inclined towards the ceiling and picked a student to answer.

"Parvati?"

"Err, can you lose part of your conciseness and enter a permanent stupor?"

"Excellent, Parvati. Ten points to Gryffindor" Lupin, impressed with his student granted her a broad smile before pressing on with his next question. Wynter simply glanced at Remus, finding him grinning broadly at Parvati. One glance from Wynter. That was all it took for Lupin to sense her eyes watching him. She caught his gaze, but it showed nothing  - not even a hint of the ardour, which glowed from his eyes… Only the other morning he had willingly shown his inclination towards her and blessed her with that tender gaze. But now…there was nothing there…

"Right, this one is going to be a bit more harder and I would be surprised if any of you knew this at all. What is the name of the precaution wizards do in order to avoid the previous said state?"

No one responded. Each member of the class glanced at one another, conferring, trying to find someone who knew the answer. Not even Hermione shot her hand in the air, but then a small pale hand edged upward. Fully stretched out, it's bearer showed confidence in their answer – her answer.

 It was Wynter.

A lingering silence followed, heavy and uneasy… Lupin stared at Wynter for a moment, not flinching as she ardently returned the hard gaze; her hand still high above her head, waiting to answer.

"Anyone?" The Professor shifted, reaffirming his position on the desk. Eyes now surveying the class before him, searching for someone to answer. He was simply ignoring her, disregarding her presence.

The class looked puzzled, they watched their Professor with questioning looks. Harry, whose brow had furrowed in confusion, simply sounded out his declaration to Lupin.

"Err, sir, Wynter has her hand up. Maybe you should ask her"

Lupin sharply turned his head towards Harry, looking down in at him with mild displeasure.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am well aware. And are you the one standing up here taking this class? No. Then I strongly advise you to keep your mouth shut and stop telling me how to do my job" Remus spat through gritted teeth, restraining himself from bellowing his words. The class fell instantly silent. Eyes were either now adamantly focused on Harry or their Professor… A sudden outburst like that from Lupin was very uncommon. He had to be the most relaxed teacher in school…

"I'm sorry, Professor" Mumbled Harry in reply, growing increasingly uncomfortable from the avid attention now drawn on him. Wynter, who still had her hand upright in the air watched with mild concern… She knew how enraged he could get, only having experienced it a few days previous. Hermione, who sat beside a startled Ron, raised her hand in the air, hoping to swiftly move on with an attempt at an answer – the air of unease lingered heavily through the class.

"Do you also wish to tell me how to run my class, Miss Granger? Or are you going to surprise us with an answer?" Lupin had now moved from his desk, arms still folded and was pacing in front, awaiting her response. His ill-mannered retort did not waver Hermione; instead she began to round off one of her textbook answers.

"In order to be able to fight against the inevitable trance from the Imperius curse, wizards must-"

"They must wear an amulet charmed with the Animalie charm – enabling them to keep their mind steady and free" Mid sentence, Wynter who had kept her hand upright all throughout interrupted young Hermione and boldly finished the statement off. Not once faltering her hard gaze on Lupin who now inched forward to her desk.

"Did I ask you, Wynter? I specifically remember not"

"I had my hand up Professor – the only one who did – so I think my answer was perfectly valid"

You could simply feel the fierce tension that lingered profusely between both parties. Amber eyes bore down on young Wynter as he edged closer. Nothing could be heard except the light click of his footsteps drawing nearer to Wynter.

As she watched her Professor advance closer, Wynter held her breath, finding her nerves copiously returning…Remus stood so close now, she could have reached out and touched him… Her eyes now caught the gaze of Lupin, widening slightly in fear upon seeing that angered gleam shine his eyes. But she did not wish to show her true feelings to Remus, praying her face showed equal malice…but she was sure it did not.

"I don't much appreciate your attitude, Miss Darkholme. Who _exactly_ do you think you are? What with interrupting Miss Granger and answering me back…" Any sign that she was not afraid suddenly dispersed as her Professor slammed his slender, talon hands on her desk. Wynter jumped in terror and withdrew her hands defensively before her chest. A collective gasp washed throughout the students and a few also jumped in surprise.

"_Well?**" **_Spat Lupin as he leant over the desk, fingers curling as he spoke. Wynter eyed his hands warily, frightened of what they may do next. Along with fear, young Wynter felt humiliated…She was being shamed in front of her peers and enemies. But of course, this was much to her enemy's delight – there would undoubtedly be an over exaggerated account told at the Slytherin table this eve.

A building fervour was rushing to her cheeks, as she saw Lupin open his mouth in another probable attempt to slander her name.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor" Was all she could manage. Anything else would have instilled more anger into Remus and that, was the last thing Wynter wished for. She bit her bottom lip and braced herself for an expected onslaught.

"And so you should be. Thankful too that I'm going to leave it as it is and forget you ever acted in such a foolish manner…" His words were laced with a dangerous lull, only audible to the surrounding students. With one last stern glance at Wynter, the Professor removed his hands and stepped away from her desk. He turned and proceeded back to his own desk, leaving behind a flustered and shaken young girl. The many pairs of eyes still watched Wynter with avid curiosity – but none dared to breathe a word. Not even the usually 'brave' Slytherins. Wynter clasped her trembling hands together, leaning forward on the desk. In order to remove the class' attention so amply on her, she proceeded in opening her book and glancing blankly at the pages before her.

"Right class, I want you to read chapters eighteen and nineteen and take notes for the remainder of the lesson, thank you" Lupin's voice had softened considerably but still held an acrimonious air. The class instantly obliged and set their heads down into their books, accompanied by the light scribbling of their quills. Harry edged himself nearer to Wynter, and with a quick glance at Remus leant over to whisper gently in her ear. Her head was swarmed with too many thoughts to register Harry's words at first. She was trying to decipher what exactly she had done to cause such hatred and anger directed towards her from Remus…the one whom she had steadily gaining fond affections for, and if she wasn't mistaken they were being avidly returned…

"Wynter" Harry whispered again, this time catching her attention. She turned her focus cautiously to Harry, watching Lupin from the corner of her eye.

"Are you alright?" His soothing words were voiced with concern as he lifted a small hand and placed it timidly upon her own. Wynter had to remove her gaze from his brilliant emerald eyes to converge upon his hand to register than it actually was there. In finding it placed gently over her own, she warmed to his touch and gingerly stroked his thumb. Upon returning her eyes to his, she found them to be shining warmth and affection – the sheer opposite of Lupin's.

"I'm fine…" She mouthed, hoping her gentle touch was enough to confirm her reply. It was indeed and after a lingering pause, Harry reluctantly returned to his class work. Wynter followed suit but as her eyes veered from Harry, she saw Remus staring at them both with a stern, unfaltering gaze…

"So you really have no idea why Lupin was in such a foul mood today?" Questioned Ron for the seventh time that evening. Wynter placed down her books in frustration and readjusted herself on the seat.

"No Ron, I don't! Just because he was taking it out on me doesn't mean I am to blame"

"Alright, alright. Women…" Ron kept his last word mumbled and inaudible to the girl sat within his company and returned, mumbling under his breath to his copy of the Chudley Cannon's annual.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry as though suddenly realizing his surroundings searched the common room for the girl in question.

"She went to the Owlery to send a letter to Viktor" Rounded of Wynter, not removing her gaze from her Potions book she was scribbling notes from. Ron's face flushed red at the mention of Viktor and he sighed heavily, scrambling to his feet.

"Bloody Viktor…" Upon seeing the eyes of Harry and Wynter watching him with puzzlement, Ron quickly worded a poor excuse for his sudden spring to life.

"I, eh- Have to go to the library" He never hung around long enough to hear the words and light chortles of surprise from Harry and Wynter.

"You know he's probably off to declare his undying love for Hermione" Voiced Harry as he pulled himself to the seat next to his fellow Gryffindor, the common room now empty of all but themselves.

"Of course. Haven't you seen how he looks at her these days?" A light giggle accompanied Wynter's words. She still kept her eyes focused on the book before her, scribbling lightly on the parchment sat precariously on her knee. Harry laughed in reply but soon cut himself short; fiddling nervously it seemed with his fingers. He paused momentarily before inching forward towards Wynter, halting his movements just as he got in closer proximity with her. She didn't seem to notice.

"Wynter…are you alright?" Harry's words were hushed, and he spoke in a concerned manner. Eyes searched for Wynter's own as he tilted his head to view her small, pale face. A wave of confusion struck the young girl, as she comprehended Harry's words. She frowned and turned her gaze towards Harry and met those eyes for the second time that day – warm, affectionate and open…

"I'm fine, Harry. Why do you ask?" Placing down her quill and book, Wynter turned her attention –and self – to Harry. She was intrigued as to why Harry thought he needed to ask, but in all honesty, she already knew why. Wynter hadn't been herself since that Saturday morning – her usual buoyant self was shadowed by silence or rash bouts of moodiness. Something had obviously been playing on her mind so Harry concluded. And he hated seeing her, or any of his friends upset in any way shape or form so he took it upon himself this eve' to confront his fellow Gryffindor…

"It's just these past few days you've not been yourself at all. Is everything okay?" Harry let his words roll gently, voice still holding that air of concern.

"I'm alright Harry. Nothings the matter, just feeling the strain of the exams is all" Touched by his concern, Wynter smiled back affectionately. "I do appreciate your kind consideration for me though, Harry"

"You're welcome" He replied with a mirroring smile. A lingering pause held in the air after his words, not uneasy, but comfortable. Both could happily sit in each other's company in silence and be perfectly content.

"So" Began Wynter, pulling her knees to her chest; hugging them lightly. She contemplated her next words – hoping they would not disturb the tranquillity in the air. "How…have you been, Harry?"

As she had almost expected, he smiled and replied in the most spirited tone he could find.

"Fine thanks! I've been enjoying the new N.E.W.T. courses we-"

"Harry…" Interrupted Wynter gently, catching his hand to halt his words. Instantly his smile faltered and he averted his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"I know you're not really. I've seen how down you've been all throughout summer and these past months. You try to hide it, but frankly, you're not very good at it" She added with a smile and a squeeze of his hand. Harry's eyes now focused intently on the hearthrug although a flicker of a smile appeared after her words.

"I know-…no wait, I don't know how this must be for you, but I am trying my best to understand" Wynter paused, awaiting a reply from Harry, but nothing. Eyes were still fixated on the rug he now seemed so avidly interested in. Feeling the tension beginning to build, she shifted uncomfortably and decided to end voicing her concerns.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know I shouldn't have brought this up unexpectedly. I'm-I'm just really worried about you. I care Harry you know…" Another squeeze, but this time no response. "Okay, shutting up now" Her last words came as a quiet mumble. Another long, uncomfortable pause lingered profusely between them but was broken as Harry's hand loosened from Wynter's grip, fingers finding hers, sliding between them, folding over in a gentle grasp. Confused eyes searched for Harry's as she registered the movement. He tentatively caught her gaze, and still not a word was uttered.

"Harry…?" Her voice wavered as she was finding the prolonged silence from Harry unnerving.

He was closer.

The grip he had on her hand tightened, it trembled. Eyes lingered, neither daring to look away. Wynter could feel her heart increase it's pace with every second that passed, every inch he drew nearer… His breath, she could feel it dance along her mouth… His fingers, they trembled with anticipation as they crept along her arm…

He was so close. Too close. What was he doing…?

Wynter's eyes widened as his head tilted, eyes searching, fingers trembling… He was-

"Hey Harry…Wynter…"

It was as though a sudden jolt had passed through both of them, causing the two to spring clumsily apart, fingers, hands, returning to their owner. Gazes that were held so longingly on one another now did their best to look anywhere else. They didn't even have to look for the source of interruption. That confident, eloquent voice could be none other than Hermione's.

"Her-Hermione" Mumbled Wynter, now looking upon her friend with a beaming smile - of course, taking on the usual 'it never happened, you saw nothing' disposition. "You-you're back from the, the owlery! Did you err, meet Ron on your way back?" She felt Harry stir beside her, fumbling around with her books and parchment, pretending they were his own.

The only sign Hermione gave that she had noticed something going was an extended pause before she replied. Wynter inwardly thanked her for acting so tactfully; almost glad it was her who found them and not Ron… Harry had also thought the act of pretending nothing had happened was a good idea as he now looked upon Hermione with interest in what she was saying.

"No, I didn't. That's what I was just about to ask you two; if you had seen Ron, because he stormed into the owlery and started shouting at me about still writing to that 'big nosed, ugly, grumpy git'." Heaving a long sigh, Hermione shook her head and then proceeded in yawning broadly.

"Oh, I'm so tired and gosh! I still have that Arithmancy essay to finish- but oh, it's not due till Wednesday. Well, goodnight!" And with a beaming smile and slight wave she began to depart their company swiftly.

"I-I think I'll join you, Hermione" Words mirrored her clumsy stumble as she rose from the sofa, completely abandoning her work, which Harry was still clutching. Hermione paused at the foot of the winding staircase, waiting for her.

As Wynter made her first steps away from the sofa, she felt something take a light grip on her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly turned to face Harry… The look across his face was one of undiluted longing… His wonderful green eyes silently pleaded for her to stay. Hers pleaded to let her leave.

Harry mouthed a pitiful 'please' but all Wynter could do was simply squeeze his hand and silently apologize, her heart racing, her eyes watering. With another step away, her hand slid from his hold and without another look back she continued on to join Hermione, whom she simply walked straight past, ascending the stairs as fast as possible.  Wrenching the dorm door open with such force she almost sent herself flying back down the winding steps; but Hermione had caught up and aided her back to stable footing. Wynter mumbled a thank you and marched into the dorms but no sooner was she halted by Hermione, who dragged her wordlessly to her bed, sat her down and drew the curtains about them.

"Now, you're going to tell me what on _earth _I just walked in on!" She exclaimed with a cheeky grin, most unlike Hermione…


End file.
